The Mr. Conductor and Sagwa Show!
The Mr. Conductor and Sagwa Show is a fan-fiction crossover show made by ClassicSagwatheChineseSiameseCat2001 and directed by TTTE70Fan4Ever (Nathaniel Bingham). Premieres from Spring 2004 to 2007. Cast Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) - He tells Thomas stories from Seasons 1-2. *Cousin Conductor (George Carlin) - He is Mr. Conductor's cousin, who tells Thomas stories from Seasons 3-5. He can be timid, generous and innocent, but he has a brave side. *Stacy Jones (Didi Cohn) - She's similar to Baba Miao but is less stern and more fair. She does do business with everyone in China. She's somewhat level headed, but does let a lot of her tropes get in the way. She does have a strong love for baked goods as apples tends to be her one weakness. Overall she is a proper station manager, but not to the point of being set back many many years....hopefully. *Billy Twofeathers *Hoarce Schemer - He is the antihero of Shining Time. He often causes trouble for the palace cats by messing up their work, which can get him into trouble with the manager of Shining Time Station. *The Evil Twin (Ringo Starr) - He is Mr. Conductor's arch enemy. He and Tai Tai's Sleeve Dogs cause trouble for Sagwa, her siblings and Mr. Conductor. Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sagwa Miao (Holly G. Frankel) *Dongwa Miao (Michael Dietz) *Sheegwa Miao (Jesse Vinet) *Fufu (Rick Jones) *Shei Hu *Shei Mei *The Third Mouse *Jet Jet (Erik Von Detton) *Wing Wing (Michael Yasmurch) *Hun Hun *Lik Lik *Ping *Pang *Pong *The Foolish Magistrate (Hiro Kawanga) *Tai Tai *Cook *Reader *The Three Daughters: Bado, Luik Do and Huang Do Episodes Season 1 #A New World Transformation - Thomas Stories: Thomas Gets Tricked and Bill, Ben and Fergus #Schemer and the Sleeve Dogs - Thomas Stories: Salty's Secret and The Spotless Record #Jet Jet's Missing Skateboard - Thomas Stories: Thomas Goes Fishing and Special Funnel #A New Arrival in the World - Thomas Stories: Harvey to the Rescue and Thomas and Stepney #Pop Goes Schemer - Thomas Stories: Pop Goes the Diesel and The World's Strongest Engine #Sagwa, Mr. Conductor and the Wierd Colors - Thomas Stories: James Learns A Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars #A Bad Day at the Palace - Thomas Stories: Percy's Chocolate Crunch and What's the Matter with Henry? #Schemer Plus One - Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and Donald and Douglas #Allergic to Snakes - Thomas Stories: Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Fergus Breaks the Rules #Schemer's New Pranks - Thomas Stories: Diesel's Devious Deed and Thomas and the Rumors Notes *The animated versions of Shining Time Station characters are rendered after their STS counterparts. *This Shining Time Qing Dynasty Station was a hybrid of Shining Time Station and Qing Dynasty, China. *Seasons 1-2 were told by Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor, while Seasons 3-6 and 8-9 were told by George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and Season 7 was told by Holly G Frankel as Sagwa.